


LIAR.

by RYEONG



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Idiots, Lies, Murder Mystery, Psychological Drama, Temporary Amnesia, lots of lies, psychopath kim jennie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONG/pseuds/RYEONG
Summary: Lisa was a pathological liar. Jennie was a good girl, always honest yet never had a bad thing to say. Though their personalities were completely different, they became friends  after meeting at a library. Lisa, being the self-proclaimed 'rebel' she was, dragged Jennie to a party. They woke up the next day, laying naked beside each other, with no recollection of what happened.And, on their way into school that morning, they were immediately sent to the principal's office, to be question about Jisoo, a fellow student who went missing that night.





	1. I DON'T REMEMBER.

**Author's Note:**

> pal i'm pretty sure i stole this idea from a bts fic on wattpad LMAO i wrote the first couple of chapters ages ago and no one was even reading it so i gave up but i really like the plot so blinks,,,, lets get this bread!

**HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO KEEP CALM**  when you're literally being accused of murdering one of your friends. I mean, they weren't saying exactly that but I've seen a lot of crime shows on TV to know what goes on in a cop's mind.

Jennie was always good at staying calm, yet she lacked the amazing lying ability I have. But today I was too shook up to bother. I told the police everything I knew, which was very little, and picked up my backpack before following my dearest friend back to class.

"Jen, did you know this Jisoo girl?" I asked, because I was damn sure I've never heard of her. Apparently she was head-girl and was really popular, though I didn't pay attention to anyone in the school other than myself and Jennie.

Jennie turned to me and shrugged, her mouth in that cute grin I always love. Love-

"Wait," I gasped, eyes widened at the memory of this morning. "Why did I wake up beside you? Did we finally do it, for real?" I wiggled my eyebrows and winked cheekily.

She giggled and punched my arm playfully. "Shut up, I wouldn't stoop so low!"

I knew she was joking but that made me frown, and that frown wasn't a joke or a lie. I was still confused about whether we had sex or not. I wouldn't seem like the type, but I always planned on waiting to marriage. And I was almost certain I didn't drink at the party, I knew better than that. 

"You had a heavy period, huh?" I murmured. "You stained my bed sheets!"

She glanced at me for a split second as she continued walking. Her posture was amazing, compared to my slouching frame. It made her look so confident and cool, words that used to be attached to me. But times change and I need to get over it.

"Yeah, sorry." She said as she came to a halt, opened the door to our dreadful history class. She took her seat at the very front of the class and I made my way to the back, where I sat at staring out the window, filled with loneliness.

"Lalisa, you're late." The stupid lady in charge of teaching us about the roman fucking empire called my name.

I sighed and tilted my head, debating for a moment whether I should lie or not. "No, I'm not," I mumbled, "You're just all early."

"Everyone here is perfect at coming to school on time, doing their work and being respectful, and all you do is ruin it. I'm very ashamed of you." I felt a dizziness sink in but decided to ignore it, blinking several times it looked like I was doing some morse code shit. She stared sternly at me. "What to you have to say about that?"

"Um," I think about what stupid joke I should make next because everyone's eyes are on me, except Jennie. I felt a sudden pang in my chest. I hate when I get upset because when I get upset, I get angry. And when I get angry, I say stupid shit.

"I have to say that, um, I think I need to be excused." I jump up and exit the classroom as quick as I could. I stand outside the door, my breathing extremely hard. "I have a fucking headache." I groan as I make my way to my locker.

It was covered in stickers, notes and pictures of me and Jennie. One picture I didn't recognize, it was of me and Jennie and a short girl with purple hair. I squint my eyes and try to figure out when it was taken and who this stranger was.

It didn't take long before I knew. That was Jennie, Jisoo and I at the party the day before.

 


	2. BUBBLEGUM.

**SOMETIMES I DON'T WANT TO LIE,** it just comes out of me like a waterfall. And the worst thing is the fact I always keep the lie going, adding on to it. It always ends up with it spiraling out of control, and I begin to act like it was a reality. I always lose myself.

And even Jennie doesn't know about the true, vulnerable me, which only seems to come out when I'm alone. I feel like I have two brains. One belonging to me, one belonging to the  **distorted**  version. 

Jennie has always known of me as a outgoing person and it pains me so fucking much. I want to show her who I really am, not just who I lie about being. But every time I get close to showing her, I stop. I don't want to stop, I don't want to lie, but it's more complicated than words can explain.

The only things keeping me a bit alive is  **Jennie** and  **bubblegum**.

I chew gum religiously. I chew it until my teeth start to ache. I don't even stop when all the flavour is gone. I could go for days and days if I didn't have to sleep. Some days, I don't eat anything other than bubblegum. It wasn't a habit, it was a addiction.

And, at my most stressful moments, I get a craving. After finding that shilling photo, oh god was I stressed. I didn't bother going back to history class, though I really wanted to get my bag, and I opened my locker.

It was a bad decision. I just found a piece of evidence that I was with a girl the night she got missing, why would I open my locker? In that moment, did I want to find more disturbing photos? Well, I wasn't happy when I did.

All seemed alright until I noticed a book that I'd never seen before. It was quite big and when I turned the first page, I understood that it was a diary.

Jisoo's diary.

 


	3. A PARTY!

**JENNIE WAS EXTREMELY DISTANT FOR THE REST OF THAT DAY.** I didn't notice at first but when I did, I knew it was time to actually open up to her. I wanted her to know how I felt about her because, then and only then, I felt like she was going to leave me.

I was being silly.

"Jennie," I started nonetheless, when I got her alone in an empty classroom. There was dust everywhere, I blamed that on the tears welling in my eyes. "Jennie, do you really not know what happened last night?"

Jennie smiled softly and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "No." She answered simply. 

"But.... do you k.... I want you to know that I really don't mind if anything happened and I don't want it to get in the way of us.... being friends." Blood was flowing through my veins eighty miles per second. My hands were clammy and I swear I nearly fainted.

"It's alright, I'm sure nothing happened." Jennie laughed and brushed it off like it was not big deal. "Maybe we drank too much."

"But, Jennie," I avoid her gaze. My voice was shaky, "I don't drink and I know you don't drink either."

I hear her laugh once more. I was too afraid to look up but I could tell she was still doing that cute smile. I felt myself get even weaker when she spoke again. "You're Lisa, of  course you drink. Why are you lying to me!" She playfully punched me, much harder than usual.

"Jennie," I try to calm myself and curse myself for not being able too. At that moment, I wanted to be as relaxed as Jennie is. I wanted to be exactly like her. "I never drank and I'll never drink. I may be open to loads of things but drugs and alcohol is out of the picture." I say it all sternly, finally looking at her.

She pursed her lips as she nods, her posture changing as well as her aura. "Maybe we hit out heads!" She joked. "Look, I have no idea what happened last night. Don't keeping asking me about it.  **It was just a party!** "

She stands and pats my shoulder before leaving. I stare at the ground as floods of tears rush down my face. If it was just a party, why did a girl go missing? If it was just a party, why don't I remember anything? If it was just a party, why am I so scared?


End file.
